HI SCOTT!
by time.forgets
Summary: A story mainly focussing on Roberta about her and Scott and how their relationship develops. T because Roberta is Roberta.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.** YAY my first Now and Then fic. I hope you enjoy it. Please review, Jules.

**Disclaimer. **I don't own any of the characters etc.

* * *

Tap

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

He was getting impatient now; the rocks were slowly getting bigger and bigger.

_Bang_

_BANG_

_BANG!_

"What the hell do you think your doing!? Are you TRYING to break the frigging window!?" Roberta yelled out her window to the shadowy figure of Scott in the garden below.

He put the rock that he was just about to throw at her window down. "I just came to see you!" Lucky her dad and brothers were out, otherwise this could have been quite the scene.

"Well what if I don't want to see you!" She argued back, he was really starting to get on her nerves.

"But I thought we were together!" He said, his voice breaking on the last word.

"Well we're not so piss off!" Roberta went back and laid down on her bed. While she was lying there she thought about what Scott had said. So what if they had kissed; it wasn't like she had signed some contract saying that she would go out with him.

But did she want to? She was thinking that over when a loud crash came from outside her window. She quickly jumped up and ran to her window.

"Scott! I said piss off!"

"Well I came to see you, so move out the way so I can get in."

She moved away but not for the reason that he thought. She wouldn't be able to get a decent punch in if he was dangling on the window sill.

As soon as he stood up straight, Roberta rugby tackled him to the ground and started to punch him. She wasn't mean enough to punch him in the face when he hadn't done much but she was putting her weight behind the ones she was sending on his arms and torso.

After the initial shock had worn off, Scott joined in the fight, aiming his punches carefully; he didn't want to hit her in the face. He wasn't THAT mean.

They rolled around, each trying to dominate the fight but when Roberta rolled on top after a couple of minutes, she froze.

She realized the awkwardness of this situation only a second before he felt it. She had her legs either side of him and she was leaning down low ready to punch him. It was heightened by the fact that her pyjamas were less like pyjamas and more like a massive shirt and her underwear. Her bare legs just met Scotts at the bottom of his shorts and she could feel his breath on her face. The same awkwardness that was there the night they kissed was back.

He grabbed her head so quickly she didn't have time to protest and suddenly his lips were on hers and it felt the same as the time on the swing. Not particularly nice and it was all wet. She decided she didn't like kissing much.

Once they had separated and stood up, Scott looked at her with obvious happiness on his face. Roberta looked at him like she had eaten something gross.

"Wasn't that good?" Scott asked, enthusiastic.

"No it was all wet and gross." She replied, wrinkling up her nose and the memory.

She reached over and punched once in the arm.

"That's for not asking this time."

"What would you have said?" Scott asked, curiosity lighting up his face.

Roberta was thankful for the fact that the darkness prevented him from seeing the blush that crept up her face.

"Yes. Now clear off."

Scott jumped out the window and back down the tree, a huge smile on his face the whole time.

"Hey Roberta!" Sam called across the street.

Roberta ran over to catch up with her friends. When she got there Sam hit her hlightly on the arm in greeting.

"OW!" Roberta yelled. The previous night's events had obviously left a mark.

"What's wrong? I didn't hit you that hard. You've had worse beatings than that."

"Well I've got a bruise there." Roberta replied casually. She didn't want anyone finding about last night.

"Cool let's see!" Teeny yelled, pulling Roberta's shirt sleeves up, to reveal lots of dark blue and purple marks.

"Whoa, who did you get in a fight with last night?" Chrissie asked, still looking at Roberta's arm.

"Scott" she mumbled before starting to walk towards their favorite place to hang out, the park.

"Hey, you can't spring something like that on us and then walk away!" Teeny yelled after her.

"Where did you see Scott?" Sam asked her.

Roberta was quickly getting sick of their probing questions. Why did they even care so much? She was always in fights and one with Scott was no big. They had been in tones of fights; she had even broken his jaw once. Maybe she had been too obvious that day they were painting the garage door, or maybe he had. Yeah, there was no way it was her fault, he had stared at her for too long.

"Roberta? Roberta?" Chrissie was waving her hand in front of her face. Woops she thought.

"Hey look! Speaking of the devil," Sam said happily.

"HI SCOTT!" Teeny yelled across the park, as loud as she possible could.

Chrissie, Sam and Teeny all looked at each other then all screamed

"HIIII SCOOOOOTTTTTTTT!"

Roberta was trying, and failing, to hide herself from Scott who was looking in their direction curiously. At least he was alone, his brothers weren't in sight. He put his hand up in a pathetic wave and looked meaningfully at Roberta.

Don't do that! Roberta was screaming in her mind. They'll see!

The look didn't get past Teeny, Sam and Chrissie and they all glared at Roberta and dragged her behind the nearest tree.

"What is going on between you and Scott Wormer?" Teeny said in a commanding tone.

"Nothing" Roberta said, looking at the ground.

"Yeah, like we're gunna believe that. What's going on with you and Scott?" Sam said, adopting the same tone as Teeny.

Roberta looked around, she was trapped. She looked at each of their faces. Teeny's full of curiosity and was it jealousy? Sam's full of surprise and a bit of an 'I knew it' look. Chrissie's was open and honest. At least she wouldn't tease her about Scott…maybe.

"We just kissed. It was no big deal." She said, once again to the ground.

"OMG!" Teeny's scream was loudest but Chrissie's came a close second.

"Was it a make out kiss or just peck kiss?" Teeny asked, her voice high with excitement.

"Well the first one was a peck and the second was a make out."

The second part of the sentence was drowned out due to the fact that all three girls had screamed out

"YOU'VE KISSED HIM MORE THAN ONCE!"

"Oh! Our little Roberta is becoming a lady." Teeny said dramatically, faking a tear.

"Drop dead."

Sam and Chrissie stopped laughing abruptly when Roberta punched them in the arm.

"OW! What was that for?" Chrissie asked.

"You're making fun of me!" Roberta yelled back.

Teeny, Chrissie and Sam looked at each other and cracked up laughing. Roberta stood up and quickly ran from the park.

"Wait! Roberta! It was only a joke! We won't laugh any more, we promise!" Chrissie yelled after the quickly retreating back of Roberta.

Roberta figured her friends were either going to support her in this, or they weren't. Their loud laughter still coming from behind her was her answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter. It is about Roberta mainly now but once I get into the story it will be more about the four of them. Hope you enjoy, plase review, Jules.**

**I don't own them yadayadayada**

* * *

"Roberta! Wait up!" A familiar voice came from behind her. He was probably one of the last people she wanted to talk to now.

"So I'm not allowed to tell my brothers or friends but you can tell yours?" Scott asked jokingly.

Roberta wasn't in the mood for jokes though.

"I didn't tell them, they figured it out. Not that hard with you _looking_ at me like that! Could you be anymore obvious?" Roberta answered back snarkily.

"What did you tell them?" Scott asked tentatively, he could see Roberta was not in a good mood.

She sank onto the bench they were standing next to and said in a defeated tone

"I told them we kissed."

Scott was nodding his head a smile on his face. "Did you tell them we were together?" He asked hopefully.

"No! Coz we're not! Got that fart ass?"

"Okay, then what happened? Coz you're not with you friends so that must mean something big!" Scott said and Roberta was pretty sure he had just ignored her last sentence.

"They…they laughed at me." Roberta said quietly. She could feel the tears coming but she didn't want to let them out. She didn't know why she reacted so strongly to their laughter but she was in new territory and she new it wasn't _her._ She wasn't supposed to kiss a boy before Teeny; she wasn't supposed to like boys. She was _Roberta_ she liked sports, got in fights and hated dresses, and boys for that matter. And she definitely wasn't supposed to like Scott, a _Wormer. _

The tears started to fall and she couldn't do anything to stop them. Scott sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders and cradled her as she cried.

Roberta suddenly felt completely stupid. Imagine what this would look like from an outsider's point of view. She cracked up laughing and stood up.

"Thanks for that Scott, but I gotta go find my friends." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and realized she could get used to that, then quickly ran towards the park, hoping Chrissie, Teeny and Sam were still there.

She only just realized what was so funny. It was _Scott. _They knew him since pre-school, and they hated each other. They were always getting in fights and yelling at each other. And frankly, she would have laughed if Teeny had kissed someone and it was probably funnier seeing as it was her, the boy hater. She was still mad at them for laughing, but at least she understood why they were doing it now.

"Oi! You guys haven't asked me the biggest question yet!" She yelled to where Chrissie, Sam and Teeny were all sitting.

"You're talking to us!" Chrissie said, obviously surprised.

"What do you think I'm doing now?" Roberta joked. "So are you guys gunna ask?"

"Ask what?" Sam questioned.

"Oh my god! Are you guys together!" Teeny yelled excitedly.

"No. Who do you think I am?" Roberta said, laughing along with them.

Teeny and Sam looked at each other. They both had seen Roberta's mood swings, where she had gone, in a few seconds, from talking casually to someone about something to punching their face in. At least they were use to it now.

"Hey, you guys wanna go grab a drink?" Sam asked the group.

"Yeah sure!" They all replied.

* * *

Once they were all piled in a booth at their favorite café, with a black cow each, the questions started coming.

"So, how was it?" Teeny said, looking Roberta in the eye.

"What are you, a pervert or something?" Chrissie said accusingly.

"We're still waiting for an answer here." Sam hinted.

Roberta spent as long as she could stirring her drink. After a minute of stirring, licking the excess off her spoon and taking a sip, she looked up.

"It was all wet and gross!" She said, screwing up her nose.

The three girls looking at her curiously all cracked up laughing.

Teeny was gasping for breath and she was laughing so hard people were starting to look at her strangely. Sam was also laughing very hard but hers had gone the opposite way. The only sounds that she was making were occasional gasps and she laughed hard and silently. Chrissie wasn't laughing as hard as the others, probably afraid that Roberta would walk off again. She was laughing loudly but not as loudly as Teeny.

"You'll get used to it." Teeny said in what was supposed to be a comforting way but was coming off a bit strange as she was still trying not to laugh.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Roberta asked coldly.

"Yes" Teeny said proudly. "Fifth grade."

"Properly?" Roberta added.

"No. What does it matter though?"

Roberta leant in close to Teeny and said quietly.

"So don't give me advice."

"But you're so clueless about this sort of stuff!" Sam backed Teeny up.

"Well she managed to get kissed. That's gotta count for something." Chrissie jumped to Roberta's defense.

"Ok then. Tell us how it happened. If there was anything that can be accredited to you, then we'll lay off."

They were all looking at her now. Wasn't Chrissie supposed to be on her side? _This is so not fair! _

"Fine. The first time, I was playing basketball and he was showing me stuff-"

"Wait, how did he get in arms length of you and not get punched?" Teeny asked.

"Shut up! Do you want me to tell you the story or not." When there was silence she carried on.

"And I invited him in for a pop and he asked why we fought all the time, and he said he thought I was a nice girl." Roberta trailed off at the last bit and her cheeks flushed bright red.

"Awww!" Sam said but quickly stopped at Roberta's death glare. She cleared her throat. "Go on."

"And then…he asked if he could kiss me. And I said yes." The last bit was said matter of fact-ly, like, if you tease me about this, I'll punch your face in.

"Okay, well that wasn't you." Teeny said.

"Hey! I successfully wooed him" Roberta replied angrily.

"Did you _try _to woo him?" Chrissie asked.

"No, but-"

"Then it wasn't you" Sam finished. "What about the second time?"

"Well he was outside my window last night and the stupid idiot was throwing friggin' rocks at my window."

Teeny sighed. It was just like a movie.

"And so I told him to piss off-"

"Don't swear Roberta!" Chrissie replied automatically to Roberta's dirty word.

"But he climbed up the tree- you know, I'm gunna cut that tree down- and he got in my room so I punched and we got into a fight."

"Typical." Teeny said dryly.

Roberta's answer was a poked out tongue Teeny's direction.

"And then…"

She was trying to think of a way to explain the sudden awkwardness in the air. It was sort of like the air between them had turned into pancake batter or something as thick. It was so quick it was like someone had flicked a switch, it was like someone had just punched her in the gut. And then his hands brought her head down and they were joined together for a few seconds. She could feel his lips moving against hers, almost like he was talking to her silently. And then she pulled away, only gently, but he took his hand from behind her head and let her escape, and it was over.

Thinking about it now, it didn't seem so bad. She probably just didn't remember all the bad bits; she had probably blocked them from her mind.

"…we kissed."

"That's it?" Teeny asked, shocked. "Then what?"

"I punched him."

The three girls broke, once again, into fits of laughter that caught the attention of the people sitting next to him.

"You have absolutely no tact!" Sam gasped, in between fits of laughter.

Roberta poked her tongue out at her.

"That's mature."


End file.
